Caught out!
by Aidanturnerslover
Summary: This takes place after Victor gives Rose the necklace with the lust charm and she goes to Dimitri. What happens when things go further and someone finds them? This is my first fanfic please read and review Thanks.
1. Prologue

**Hello there!**

**Rated M for you know!  
**

**This is my first fanfic and it takes place when Rose goes to visit Dimitri and the Lust charm takes over. I thought it would be fun to write about what would happen if they had taken things further! I don't know if it's going to be a one shot or not. I hope you likey! Please Review!**

Prologue-

I was nervous but being this close to Dimitri felt oh so right. He sensed my unease and took things slowly. I couldn't believe we were actually going to do it –to have sex. I was finally going to lose my virginity to the man I loved.

Lying on the bed as he kissed me softly, whispering my name in Russian "Roza, Roza". Those eyes deep and seductive gazed up at me and smiled. He slowly unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor then with his fingers slowly pulled my lacy knickers off!

I watched admiringly as he undress in the dimly lit room. I had never seen him shirtless before but now he was completely naked. He really was a "Russian God"-with a six-pack. His hair fell over his eyes as he lay beside me kissing and kissing….

He laced his fingers gently through my hair and then slid his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. Oh how I wanted this so bad and I knew from the look in his eyes that he did too.

Our breathing becoming heavy as he penetrated deep inside me….

I moaned out loud with pure ecstasy.

We were so lost in each other that we didn't hear the door to his room open. Someone coughed to get our attention. Dimitri turned his head and I looked up to see Alberta –the captain of the school's guardians standing before us.

Quickly I pulled the covers over me trying to hide the fact that I was completely naked from head to toe. Dimitri quickly threw his pyjama bottoms on. The look on Alberta's face was startling –her eyes had just about popped out of her head when she had seen us.

I knew I was dead and so was Dimitri –he could lose his job over this. When Alberta finally found her voice she spoke to me "Ms Hathaway…get dressed and go promptly to your room"

"Bu-" I started to reply.

"No butts you're in serious trouble here young lady". She stated.

I looked at Dimitri, but all he said was, " You better go Rose".

I grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I looked from Alberta to Dimitri one more time before storming out. I ran to my dorm room and flung myself on to my bed. What had started out as a wonderful evening was really turning out to be the worst night of my life? I started to cry as I though about what had just happened….

**K so do you think i should continue or is it rubbish? Please let me know. Thanks** -**D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again….Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been major busy and have had very little spare time for myself.**

**I would like to thank you all for the reviews and I hope that this story lives up to you're expectations. Sorry about the grammer mistakes.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE PAGE THERE IS A LINK ON IT FOR AN AMAZING WEBSITE CALLED IHV –IHEARTVAMPIRES. WE NEED AS MANY PEOPLE TO JOIN TO MAKE IT AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE.**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

I lay there on my bed until I heard a faint knock on the door and I jumped with fright. I hadn't been expecting anyone but I quickly opened the door, hoping it was Dimitri.

Unfortunately it wasn't and instead a tall cross guardian stood before me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked

"Yeah"

"You're to report to Headmistress Kirova immediately"

I gulped when I heard Kirova's name. What did that bitch want! I thought.

"Do not keep Headmistress Kirova waiting. She was adamant that she see you at once"

I walked slightly behind the Guardian. He didn't seem like the talkative type and well I wasn't in the right mood for small talk. The walk to Kirovo's office seemed a lot shorter that usually.

I felt slightly ill as the Guardian knocked at Kirovo's door.

"Come in"

"Headmistress Kirovo, I have Ms Hathaway to see you" he said.

"Thank you, that is all Karl you may leave" she replied.

"Don't just stand there Rose, come in and close the door"

I did as she said and walked slowly towards her. I wondered what sort of punishment she had in store for me but I was more worry about Dimitri. What would be come of him?

She motioned for me to take a seat as I tried to interrupt her. But she started to talk and as I sat there I waited for her to begin one of her long and boring lectures. She really was a master when it came to giving speeches.

I listened to her at the start, waiting for her to tell me I was expelled and that Dimitri would be fired. I tuned in and out as she rambled on about God only knows what until I heard her mention Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov won't be mentoring you…."

"What?" I yelled.

"Ms Hathaway …"

"But headmistress Kirov it's not Dimitr's fault"

She looked up from her desk and replied " Guardian Belikov has told me that he has taught you everything he knows. Both Alberta and Guardian Belikov feel that it would be for the best if another Guardian were to take over mentoring you.

"But Dimit –I mean Guardian Belikov is the best there is."

"Yes he is a highly skilled guardian, but you will not benefit in your training if you are only mentored by the same person."

"Who would be my mentor?"

"Alberta"

"Alberta! You've got to be kidding"

"No, I'm afraid not. You will start your training with her in the morning. I suggest that you get some sleep so that you will be ready to train with her. She wants to see you bright and early".

"But…?"

"No butts Ms Hathaway, don't be late."

I closed the door behind me. There was no way that I would be able to sleep after everything that had happened. I lived for my training with Dimitri, and now I had lost everything I valued the most over the spell that both Dimitri and I had been under.

I was also relieved that Alberta had not told Headmistress Kirov about what she had seen. I walked back to my dorm room and lay on my bed falling asleep eventually.

I groaned as my alarm went off and I tried to peel my head from my pillow. This was crazy even Dimitri hadn't expected to train this early –but for him I would have done anything!

I grabbed my clothes and jumped into the shower. I stood there under the shower letting the hot water run over me, slowly waking me up. I quickly dressed and glanced at the clock –I had about five minutes to spare.

I grabbed a pop tart and munched my way through it quickly as I walked briskly towards the gym.

The gym doors were open and Albert was already there, standing impatiently before me. She tapped her hand on her watch "You're late Hathaway"

"What?" I said as I glanced at my watch. "I'm only late by like five minutes"

"You should be here on time. Now start running!" she said.

I threw my gym bag on the ground and started running around the track. I was nearly finished my first when Albert yelled out "Pick up the pace Hathaway!"

I ran faster and faster till I could feel my heart bounding inside me. The more I ran the more angry I got with everyone Albert, Headmistress Kirov, Dimitri but mostly with myself.

Albert had me do sixty laps and I was about to collapse by the end of it. I stood in front of her or rather about to collapse as I tried to catch my breath.

"Why didn't you ….gasp…tell….on us?" I asked.

"….because Guardian Belikov is the best guardian there is out there. We can't afford to lose any guardians."

"As for you, are concerned you are extremely lucky it was me who found the two of you."

" It…it wasn't his fault"

Albert put her hand up and motioned for me to listen "Look Rose I don't need to know all the gory details. Guardian Belikov informed me that it was a lust charm that brought you ..em two together."

" Do you know how serious this whole suitiousion is?Rose you could have been expelled. You are going to be one of the best.

"Don't go looking for trouble Rose, stay away from Guardian Belikov"

I looked up at my new mentor and sighted "Fine…I'll try"

I slowly walked back towards the dhamphir dorm rooms. I thought about what Albert had said –about me staying away from Dimitri. I had promised her but how could I when all I could think about was he –his body and how it felt to be in his arms.

I turned the corner and I saw a tall figure walking in front of me. I knew it was Dimitri….

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok..So I promised that I would update as soon as I could and here is the next chapter. I would love if you guys could review and let me know if you love it or if you have any ideas as to what you would like to happen next!**

**Chapter 2**

"Comrade! Wait up.." I yelled out.

I saw him turn at the mention of his name and I caught a glimpse of his eyes –the pain was written across his face and just as quickly it was gone. He had his guardian mask back on. No emotion displayed on his face now. He sighed as I walked over to him.

"Roza..Rose go back inside.. yo…you will get into a lot of trouble if you are caught out ..here"

"No..no I wont.." I stopped in my tracks when I saw bag that he had on his shoulder.

"You're …you're leaving?" I stuttered.

"..Yes..Yes I am. Its for the best Rose.. Its luck Alberta was the one to…to find us."

"Bu..But it was a lust charm! You..I .."

"Rose please..don't " He looked up at me with sad eyes as he brushed the loose strands of hair away from his handsome face.

"Don't..don't you love me?" I whispered.

"Rose..it was a lust charm that is all. There are no real feelings between us. Do you understand?"

I simply nodded in response to my mentor. My heart was breaking knowing he was going. Would I ever see him again? I thought as I wiped away my tears that where flowing rapidly down my cheek.

"Bye..Roza." He whispered to me and with that he turned and jumped into the rental car he must have hired.

I watched him pull out of the car park past the academy gates and drive away. I raced after him as his car speed off into the distance. I couldn't stop the tears falling and right now I didn't care. The only thing I knew was that he was going and he wasn't coming back.

I stopped running eventually and felt my knees buckle from beneath me. I screamed out his name until I was hoarse. I lay there paralyzed unable to move from the grief. My wounded heart shattered to pieces. The pain was unbearable I just wanted to die….

It soon grew darker and I felt a pair of hands try to help me up onto my feet. I fainted into the stranger's arms. My body gave up the fight to stay awake and I was all cried out for now.

"Rose?..Rose? Alberta cried.

Where did you find her? She must have been out there all night…Poor thing..I heard them whisperer before I drifted off.

I awoke to find myself in one of the beds in the clinic. I could feel someone else's presents in the small room. Thinking it was my mentor Dimitri I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Alberta said.

"Why am I here?"

"They found you outside the Academy gates. Would you care to tell me what you where doing out there at that time of night?"

A tear fell and I quickly wiped it away as I shook my head in answer to her question. I knew I would be in serious trouble for leaving the academy. She came and sat beside me on the bed as she pushed my hair back from my face.

"He left Rose..He left for good. I know you love him and I'm truly sorry.." She whispered.

"It hurts Alberta..it hurts so god damn much.."

"Oh…I know sweetheart …I know it does.." She hugged me tight and it surprised me that she could be so maternal.

Eventually my tears subsided and I yawned –worn out from the last few days. Alberta stood back up and told me to get some rest and that training would commence at the end of the week.

I fell into a deep sleep soon after she left the room. My dreams where of course of Dimitri.. I heard him speak to me and tell me how much he loved. I dreamt of our wedding day and our children chasing after their daddy.

But as soon as I woke the next morning my heart sank, none of what happened in my dreams would ever happen. I stood up as Dr Olendski walked over to me.

"Ms Hathaway..you are free to leave.." She said.

I thanked her and grabbed my stuff and walked back towards my dormroom. Knowing I wouldn't meet anyone as they would be in class. I opened my door and fell onto my bed.

Every emotion that I had tried to block out came through and my eyes welled up with tears. I pressed my face into my pillow and beat my fists against it. My screams where muffled by the pillow. My tears stained my pillow as I lay there crying.

I hear a knock on the door but I didn't answer. Whoever it was eventually gave up and I heard their footsteps growing fainter as they left. I fell asleep eventually until I was awoken by another Knock and then followed by another.

"Rose?..Rose I know you are in there.."

"Rose…"

"Go Away.." I cried.

"Rose! Please let me in..I'm really worried about you.." Lissa shouted.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and throw my pillow at the door…

Through the bond that we shared I could feel her emotions she was worried and scared for me. I could see her leave for the second time today. I knew my friends were worried but I just couldn't face them.

I forced myself back out of my best friends head and back into my own body. It was bad enough that I had to deal with my own problems but with her's as well.

I suddenly felt sick and ran with my hand pressed against my mouth to the bathroom where I puked my guts up.

I lay there on the cool tiled floor of the bathroom, my body hot and clammy. I began to shake violently…

**Please please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if there are any grammer mistakes. What you guys think is going to happen next and that mean Dimitri going off like that.. Will he see Rose again..mmmhhh I don't know you will have to wait and see! xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy ( only the plot is mine )**

**Sorry to keep all of you guys waiting for the next chapter –I will try to get them up as quickly as I can. I really loved all the reviews and tips on helping me with my grammar mistakes. Thank you for that. Now on to the next chapter and poor Rose!**

Chapter 3

It had been a month since Dimitri had told me he was leaving and for that first week I stayed hidden in my dorm room. Nothing else seemed to matter now that he was gone. I had pushed my friends away even my best friend Lissa. My life was like what I imagined hell to be like.

I had lost a lot of weight in that month. I couldn't eat or sleep for that matter. I trained harder and longer. It was the only thing I knew that would take my mine off him.

I wiped a tear from my eyes as I headed towards the gym. It was early and I knew that Alberta would not be there yet. I threw my bag on the floor of the gym and changed into my grey sweat pants and white t-shirt and grey sports bra.

I did my warm-ups and started running. I was half way through my laps of the track when I became suddenly light headed. I stopped running and held my hand up to my head. Everything was spinning so fast. I collapsed onto the ground and blackout out.

I woke up staring at the boring white ceiling of the clinic. A bright light shone down on me. I felt strange, kind of disoriented but it didn't hurt.

"Rose."

"Hey," I said, my voice coming out as a croak.

"How do you feel?" Dr Olendski asked.

"Weird. Kind of groggy."

"Hmmm."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

I sighed as I tried to sit up but though better of it when my head began to spin once more. I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Rose? When was the last time you ate?" Dr Olendzki said in worried tone.

"Hmmm last night?"

"Rose! You need to eat or you will die. You're skin and bones." She replied.

"Well I would eat but nothing stays down! All I seem to be able to hold down is water." I mumbled.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"About a month, why?"

I looked over at Dr Olendski as she walked closer to the bed.

"Rose when did you have your last menstrual cycle?"

"Hmmm," I thought " about a month ago. No wait, that's not right it's over a month. Why?" I asked.

" I think you may be pregnant."

"What?" I shouted "I can't be, I only ever slept with-" I said nearly saying Dimitri's name.

"We won't know for sure until you do a pregnancy test." She said as she handed me a box.

I couldn't believe this. Dhampirs couldn't procreate with each other. Everybody knew that. Only Dhampirs and Moroi could have children together. I took the box from Dr Olendski and headed into the bathroom.

I locked the door and leaned against the wall. I took a deep breath and opened the box and began to read the instructions on the back of the box. I peeed on the stick and set my phone's alarm for two minutes.

It was the longest two minutes of my life. I couldn't be pregnant. What was Dr Olendski thinking? Did she fall on her head or something? My phone beeped –letting me know the two minutes were up.

I took another deep breath and pick up the stick. I looked at the sign what was that one again? I dropped the box on the floor in horror.

"NOOOOO." I cried out. "I can't be pregnant."

I slumped against the wall and put my head in my hands. The tears fell fast as I began to sob.

"Rose? Are you ok in there?" Dr Olendski asked.

"I..I just need a minute." I called back to her.

After awhile I opened the door and showed Dr Olendski the test.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't Rose, that it is up to you. But I would suggest that you inform the father of your child." I shook my head in response.

He made it clear he didn't want. He had told me he didn't love me, that he never loved me. He had broken my heart. He didn't deserve to know about this child I was carrying.

"Well that is up to you Rose. You will need to inform Alberta about the pregnancy and your mother also."

I nodded as she gave me some advice and told me to make sure that I ate.

I felt numb as I left the clinic. What would people say when I started to show? I wouldn't be able to train or be Lissa's guardian not while I was pregnant.

I walked along the hallway back to my dorm room. I walked over to my desk and picked up my phone. Sitting on my bed and scrolled down through my contacts until I found my mom's number.

**Rose - Mom, Need to speak to u. **

**Janine- Is it urgent?**

**Rose – Yeah **

Two minutes late my phone began to buzz loudly. I picked it up and saw that it was my mother. Wow that was quick. She has never rang me back that fast before.

"Hi mom,"

"What have you done now Rose?" Janine asked me in an exasperated tone.

"Mom, just remain calm ok?"

"Rose!"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Stop stalling RoseMarie Hathaway and tell me what is going on."

I gulped and tried to say the next words "Mom –I'm pregnant"

**Oh boy what's Janine going to say? Yikes And will Rose tell her who the father is and more importantly will she tell Dimitri? Hmm if anyone has any ideas let me know. Please review I love hear from you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews. I love reading them they make me smile when I see you like this story and are interested in how the story is developing. Also Sorry for delay my little girl takes up a lot of my time and she has started teething at the moment -fun! **

**I have put a poll up on my Profile page for you guys to choose what the sex of Rose's baby (s) are going to be! Girl, Boy or Twins I am leaving it up to you so please vote!**

Chapter 4

I gulped and tried to say the next words "Mom –I'm pregnant"

And then there was silence –dead silence on the other end of the phone.

"Mom? Are you still there?"

And then she started to cry. I never believed that my mom –Janine Hathaway badass guardian would actually ever cry or that I would be the one to reduce her to tears.

"How –how far along are you?"

"About a month." I whispered as tears fell from my face.

"Who is the father?"

Now it was my turn to be silent. I hadn't really thought about what I would tell people especially my mother. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her about my mentor Dimitri being the father of my child.

Hell she wouldn't' t believe me anyway after all Dhampirs couldn't have children together. That is till now. But I had a theory about that and since I was shadowkissed. I wasn't like other dhampirs.

"Rose!" she said snapping my attention back to our conversation.

"It doesn't matter Mom because I'm not going to have anything to do with the father of my unborn child." I said through my sobs.

"Fine. We will talk more about this tomorrow. I will see you then."

"Wait –you're coming here, to the academy?" I said, yawning.

"Yes," She sighed. " I'll see you tomorrow. And Rose?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep."

I hung up after saying goodbye to my mother and caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked pale and gaunt. I had lost so much weight over the last few weeks that I didn't even recognize my own reflection starting back at me.

I pulled the covers up around me and curled into a ball. Sleep came pretty quickly. The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock ringing in my ears. I leaned over and hit my hand hard on the snooze button.

But then I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach and just about made it to my bathroom toilet.

"Jesus Kid, you're not even born yet and you are causing you're mother problems already!" I said, sighing.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my pajama sleeve and leaned against the wall. Eventually the nausea past and I had a shower and dressed into a pair of black sweat pants, black sports bra and a red hoodie.

I brushed my hair and tied it into a high ponytail and walked towards the other side of the academy to the canteen. My stomach was being to growl loudly. I pushed my way inside the canteen where I spotted my friends Lissa and her boyfriend Christian where sitting at a table with Eddie and Mason.

They hadn't seen me as I joined the queue and grabbed a tray. I started to load my plate and tray with everything. Those yummy chocolate glazed donuts looked so delicious that I put three on my plate.

"Wow Hathaway eating for two?" A voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around and saw Jesse with a smirk plastered across his face. He didn't release that it was true. But in true Hathaway style I didn't let it show on my face.

Instead I flipped him the finger and replied with one of my witty quips.

I turned around and looked for an empty table. I found one near the door and quickly sat down with my tray of food. I had just taken a bite of my donut when Lissa sat down beside me.

"You look awful Rose."

"Jesus thanks Liss." I said as I finished off the donut.

I raced out of the canteen and towards the first floor ladies. I ran into the first free cubicle and puked up my breakfast that I had just eaten. I heard the door of the ladies open and then the door to the cubicle I was in opened.

Someone held back my hair and rubbed my back as I puked once more. When I was finished I turned to see my best friend staring at me. She looked seriously worried and I could feel the emotions from her through the bond.

"Rose, what's going on?"

"I-I just haven't been feeling well that's all."

"Rose why are you keeping something from me? You look like death and you're sick and oh…"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Rose are –are you pregnant?" She whispered.

I started to cry, every emotion that I had been bottling up inside me came to the surface. She pulled me into a tight hug and held me close.

"What am I going to do Liss?" I asked through sobs.

"Does the father know?"

I shook my head in response.

"Rose! You should tell him. He has a right to know."

"He can't know Lissa, he just can't"

"Why Rose?"

"It's complicated."

She was about to say something when the door opened and Alberta appeared from behind the door. Shit I had missed practice I thought, as she looked straight at me.

"Rose, Could I have a word with you alone please?"

Lissa quickly hugged me and told me she would see me after classes had finished.

"Rose why didn't you show up to practice?"

"Impregnant" I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Im pregnant." I said a little louder.

"Oh Rose!"

I started to sob once more. Damn hormones where all over the place. How would I be able to graduate with my class in just a few months I would resemble a beached whale!

"I think we should go talk to your mother and Headmistress Kirova."

I saw my mother waiting just outside the old witches office. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I must have brought back the memories of when she was my age and had been pregnant with me.

We walked into Kirova's office in silence. The door closed behind me and I saw the headmistress turn to us.

"Guardian Hathway, Guardian Petrova," and then she saw me "Ms. Hathaway, please take a seat."

I sat in between my mother and Alberta. I felt my stomach twist in fear as I looked at Kirova...

**I hope you like the chapter. Please don't kill me for leaving it there. So do you think I should skip ahead a few months soon? Will they guess that Dimitri is the father? Will he find out? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter! I'm sorry for the slow updates. I don't know when to have Dimitri make an appearance so if you have any thoughts or ideas on this please let me know. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5

" Now Ms. Hathaway what sort of trouble have you landed yourself in this time?" Headmistress Kirova questioned.

I gulped and looked between my mother and guardian Petrova before turning back towards Kirova.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"Excuse me, you're what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Headmistress Kirova looked shocked. I saw an emotion flicker through her –disappointment in me. It shocked me but what shocked me the most was I didn't want to disappoint her.

I waited for the long speech about how I could be so reckless and stupid blah blah blah. But it didn't come instead she just sighed. Headmistress Kirova was rendered speechless.

"What are we going to do with you Rose? Hmmm?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked down at my hands. I waited for her to tell me I was expelled from the academy.

"Maybe you should be sent away,"

I quickly jumped out of my seat and glared at the old hag that stood before me.

"Send me away?" I cried " But what about Lissa? I'm suppose to be her guardian when we graduate."

"Ms Hathaway, sit down!" Kirova hissed.

"We'll you can't train with the other novices. That much is evident."

" We can't lose another guardian especially a female…" Petrova spoke up.

"I know that Guardian Petrova," Kirova said with a sigh.

"Then let her take her guardian exams next year," Janine added.

"And what are you suggesting we do with her in the mean time?"

They continued on like that while I watched and I was just about to speak up when my mother shot me a look that would have killed a thousand Strigoi. I quickly shut my mouth and waited to hear what they had planned for me.

"It seemed that Guardian Belikov was the only one that could get through to you. Perhaps I should send for him to return…"

I looked up at the mention of Dimitri's name. I had mixed emotions at seeing him again.

"No," I whispered.

"Did you say something Ms Hathaway?" KIrova asked.

"Please don't send me away Headmistress Kirova. Being a guardian to Lissa is all I have," I said through tears " Just please don't give up on me, please" I pleaded.

"You may leave now Ms Hathaway. I will discuss this with Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Petrova,"

I looked at my mother and Alberta who both smiled in reassurance. Easy enough for them I though they're not the one who is pregnant with their former mentor's child.

With that I walked out of Headmistress Kirova's office and headed towards Lissa's dorm room. I walked to the other side of the academy where her dorm room was and knocked on the door.

She opened the door immediately and pulled me into the room. She cleared a space on her bed and made me sit down.

"So what happened?"

I sighed and leaned against the wall of her dorm room.

"Rose?"

"I think Kirova is going to send me away from the academy,"

"Bu-but she can't! You're suppose to be my guardian once we graduate."

"I know Liss,"

I could sense through the bond that I shared with my best friend her worry and I had to admit I was too. What would happen to me if Headmistress Kirova sent me away and what were my chances of me becoming Lissa's guardian now?

"Hmmm Rose?"

I looked up at my friend once more, "What is it Lissa?"

"Is Jesse the father?"

"What? Jesse Zeklos?"

"It's just that hmm there was a rumor and I thought it was him,"

"It's wasn't him," I said through gritted teeth " and what rumor?"I said, sitting beside her.

"Nothing much just people are saying you slept with him and that…"

"And what?"

"That you let him drink you're blood during sex!" she whispered.

I cursed loudly making Lissa flinch beside me. That son of a bitch was going to pay for that. I wanted to beat that Jesse Zeklos for spreading rumors about me being a blood whore!

"Rose? If it isn't Jesse that you slept with then who?"

I looked at my best friend wondering if I could trust her enough to tell her who the father of my unborn child was. Did I trust her not to tell anyone?

"Lissa if I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course Rose,"

"Lissa if you tell I swear I will murder you in you're sleep!"

"I got it Rose now just tell me for Pete sake!"

"I slept with Dimitri," I whispered

"You slept with Guardian Belikov?"

I looked over at her and saw her reaction to my sleeping with Dimitri. Her jaw had practically dropped to the floor in shock.

"Yeah, we –I love him Lissa and now he's gone and I'm pregnant with his child."

"Bu-but he's a dhampir! How can you and him you know."

"How can I be pregnant?"

"Yeah"

"Well I figure since you brought me back from the dead and I'm shadow-kissed that I'm not like other Dhampirs because of that,"

"Wow,"

She asked me a lot more questions after that. Like how long this had been going on and why I hadn't told her sooner. I felt the hurt from her through the bond that I had kept so much from her.

After I told her pretty much everything that had been going on I began to grow tired and I was finding it difficult to keep my eyes open. I yawned loudly and pushed myself off Lissa's bed.

"I'm going to go lie down, talk later?" I asked Lissa

" Ok see yeah later" She replied.

As I walked back to my dorm room I pondered over what to do.

**Oh boy so what do you think? Should Headmistress Kirova send Rose away and what is going to happen? Where is Dimitri? Please review !**

**PS Nobody voted on my Poll –If you want to vote for Rose and Dimitri's baby to be a Girl or a Boy please vote!**


	7. AuthorNote please read

**A/N – I would like to apologize to those who have been reading this story -for not updating in a long time. I really want to start afresh with this, as I'm not fully happy with it. Please let me know what you all think by reviewing. If you would prefer me to start a totally new story****(because I do have another idea for a Rose/Dimitri story! So If anyone wants to be my Beta let me know. All ideas are welcome. )** or if you want me to start over again with this one.

******Love Chloe xoxo.**


End file.
